divide3000gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The quest
Hi and welcome to the quest lets get you started with the basics ok? Basics 1.You will have to be doing other quests along with this one to progress in the story. 2.As you go along it will get more harder... Of corse. 3.You can enteract with this game in create & design. 4.The quest should atleast make it a challenge for you. Diologe Chapter 1:the beginning of the end beginning ???:Wake up... Wake up... WAKE UP! Ah your awake. Could you move your head a little bit for me? Ah yes I knew it you have a thing attached to you. It will take a few days for us to figure it out so take your time and just look around in the main time. Day 2 ???:Hey are you awake? Well are you? Oh ok so you are. Um there was a little bug in the system but we can fix it. Is that ok. Ok. Lets let you look around more just don't move this much next time. Day 5 ???:Hey! Wha-what are you doing? No oh no no no! This can't be true! This can't be true! Ahhhhhhh-. ???:Come with me. The outbreak has happened I can't tell you yet. It's its complicated right now. My name is phleneldo. Phleneldo:there's no time right now it's getting through you. Hallway of the hospital (Day 5) Phleneldo:Ok let's try to escape and it's really dangerous so watch out. Let's take both paths to clear the hospital but be careful there's flame phantoms that can damage you and fly so watch out. Let's take the right path right is the right way. But can be the wrong one. So let's take left. In the waiting room (Evening 5) Phleneldo:Ok stuff is getting intense and by intense I mean deadly. So let's try to sneak... Well never mind it just found us and 3... 2... 1... RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!! KEEP UP RUNNING OR ELSE IT WILL CATCH YOU!!! HA THERES A HIDING SPOT!!! GET IN THE NEXT LAP!! Ok there we go I think we're safe now. By the way... I forgot to ask you your name. Oh ok well... That creature chasing us was a Hucreeyo a ancient creature that was spotted a long time ago known to curse you everywhere you could go. but yea it's close to night so let's get some sleep in here and continue. ESCAPE (Noon 6) Phleneldo:Are you awake? You:Huh? Yea? What's going on? Phleneldo:The Hucreeyo was here but we need to escape before it comes with the Hucreeyo. You:what is the it? Phleneldo:there is no time to explain now cause I feel it is here now. I feel the presents of it. You:well can we do about it? Phleneldo:we can only do one thing we have to escape. You:how if there's two now? Phleneldo:basically there's a air vent that I'll let you have. You:what about you phleneldo? Phleneldo:I'll take it and the Hucreeyo on so see you. You:ok... Phleneldo:there you are! I'm going to make you wish you never meet m... AHHHH ITS EATING ME! Help me! AHHHH WILL SOME ONE SAVE M-. You:Phleneldo... He he's dead what did the monster do to him? No! No time. I need to get out quickly! Argh what's that smell... There's the exit I need to hurry. Ahhhh! Oh it's a 2 feet drop. Chapter 2:The outside world Haunted (Day 7) You:Ah fresh air and away from the craziness. To bad phleneldo died in there. Well I better get to a place before the hucreeyo and that thing gets me. ???:Hey you... YOU! Yea you. What are you doing out here? You:Trying to escape a thing and a hucreeyo. ???:Ah yes the hucreeyo... You:I already know about the hucreeyo but what about the thing with the hucreeyo? ???:...I...I...I don't like to say the name of its belongs. You:Why? ???:Why ok then here's a story of it. It began many many years ago it was the most terrible,terrifying thing today. The legend has it the one who knows. Can defeat it. But it will curse anyone who try's to escape it. You:But what's the name? ???:The name is the haunted. You:So what does the name mean? ???:I said to much... The Fair (Evening 7) You:Hm... I wonder what he meant... Is it possible that it could be the truth behind all of this? Or could it be the truth? Hm... Wait what's this? The truth about the haunted year:?/10/25. ???:It's been years now the haunted has started finding us one by one soon all of us will be somewhere so I am sending this back to a random year I hope someone will see this. But the haunted is about something along time ago back at prehistoric times there was a deep caves that nothing has ever explored it's said that if you go there back at those times you can see the truth about the haunted. So I want you to go get the truth then kill the haunted until then I give you good luck. You:Hmm... What does this mean? Huh... Wait who are yo... Chapter 3:Mysterious cave Under Construction This is apart of the divide games 3000 unique games. Game founder:Jimmy2004,Naren3000 Game designers:??? Game developers:??? Game idea makers:??? Category:Quest adventures Category:Unique Category:3-D Adventure Category:Creative Category:Challenging Category:Games